Kynomi's The Number One Princess!
by XantheNoelani
Summary: InuyashaOc Songfic Oneshot Kynomi Is Inuyahsa's New Girlfriend And Is Trying Everything To Get His Attention! For My BFF/Sister!


A/N: My first Inuyasha fanfic. I don't know much about Inuyasha… YET! I've only watched a few episodes, but this is for my best friend that's so close she's more like a sister! So I wrote this for her! One shot! Songfic

DISCLAIMER! If I owned Inuyasha, It wouldn't be called a fan fiction, now would it? I don't own Kynomi either! Kynomi is my friends OC. I don't own "World is Mine" either!

Kynomi's the Number One Princess

I'm The Number One Princess In The Whole Wide

World So Make Sure You Know By Heart How To

Treat Me… Got It?

Kynomi walked through the streets of her small home town, along side her new boyfriend, Inuyasha. She was bored, and given the circumstances, nobody blamed her. There was an awkward silence she choose to ignore, and she felt lonely, even with Inuyasha's presence. She felt like she had to keep her cool around him, and it wasn't as hard when it was to impress him. She let out an annoyed sigh. He glanced in her direction. She hoped he would finally say something. She smiled, but he soon faded when he walked right past her.

Number One, You Must Notice How My Hairstyle's

Different From How I Look Everyday; Number Two,

Make Sure You Look Down Closely At My Shoes, Ok?

Number Three Answer In 3 Letters "I Love You,"

Whenever I Open My Mouth And Speak To You. If

You Understand, So Do Something Now About My

Open Right Hand!

Kynomi followed Inuyasha, hoping to get an explanation for his sudden turning, wether it was audible or not. She saw a familiar black haired girl step from behind a cabbage shack. It was none other than Kagome. She walked over to the now-arguing-over- who-the-hell-knows-what people and started to twirl her re-colored streaks, hoping that he would notice they were once again bright. She also stared staring down at her shoes she had just gotten from a friend. The two attempts to be notice were to no avail.

It's Not Like I'm Being Selfish And Trying To Bother

You I Just Want You To Feel From The Heart That

I'm The Best To You Because I Am The Number One

Princess In The Whole Wide World You Will Notice

Me HEY, HEY! It's Quiet Impossible To Make Me

Wait. Who Do You Think The Hell That I Am? Now I

Want To Eat Something Sweet Right Now! Right Now

You Hear?

Kynomi was trying everything she had ever seen any other girl do to impress or get the attention of a boy, just for Inuyasha. She flirted with other guys, started random conversations, everything but slapping him in his face and telling him off, only because she knew how easily he could brush it off. " What's wrong?" he asked suddenly. It did anything but surprise her. She knew herself how oddly she'd been acting lately. "Nothing." she said, know it would make him mad. He pouted. Oh, how she loved how cute he looked when he pouted, but she kept a straight face. ' Well, at least he noticed me,' she thought. " I want a snack!" she said, easily faking the sing-song voice. He sighed,but as always, followed her like a lost puppy.

Flaws? I Think You Mean Adorable Mistakes, You

Aren't Allowed To Complain! Ok? I Say, Are You

Listening To What I'm, Hey! Oh, And Also, A Little

Pony That Is White, That Much Is Obvious! Come

And Pick Me Up! If You Get It Now, Kneel Before Me,

Take My Hand, Say My Princess!

While at her mother's bakery, Kynomi and Inuyasha enjoyed a small plate of cookies. They sat across from each other at their table. She reached over the table to get another cookie. Then they heard a bang and sizzle. The hot cookies now burned Inuyasha's lap. She blushed at her klutziness. He quickly got up and brushed himself off. " I'm sorry!" she shrieked and gathered up the remaining cookie crumbs from the table. Her blush never left her face.

It's Not Like I'm Difficult Or Selfish Or Anything Like

That, However, You Should That It Is Ok To Scold

Me Ever Once And A While.

After the cookie incident, they both decided it would be best if they left. Inuyasha turned to the shorter girl. " Kynomi, why are you acting like this? When will you act like that girl I met a few months ago? That loud, energetic, fun-loving girl?" he asked. She could tell he was serious, his facial expressions showed that much. She looked down at her shoes that had still gone unnoticed. He sighed and petted her head, rubbing his thumb up and down one of her cat like ears. "What am I gonna do with ya?" he said, more to himself.

In This World A Prince Who Belongs Only To Me!

'Bout Time You Noticed Hey Hey! That Both My

Hands Are Empty! A Prince Who Is Oh So Silent Yet

Cold Oh For Crying Out Loud! Hurry Up And Notice

It Now! Hey! It's Obvious That You Still Do Not

Understand, Do Not Understand At All!

He started walking off, her right at his heels. She reached out for his hand, hoping to grab it, but she was too late. He reached up and massaged his shoulder a little bit. She mentally broke down and started crying, her physical body soon catching up. A single tear rolled down her cheek, making its way to her chin, before being wiped away with her sleeve. Her bright blue streak fell in front of her right eye, causing her to blow it away without a second thought.

Many, Many Strawberries On A Short Cake Using

Special Eggs To Make Melting Rich Pudding!

Everything, Everything I will Give It Up Please Don't

Think That I'm Such A Selfish Brat! I Can Do It If I

Really Want To! You'll Regret It Sooner Or Later!

They kept walking until they reached a candy cart. He noticed her eyeing a certain lollipop. " You Want Something? I'm Buyin'!" he said. She bit her lip and shook her head. She would prove him, and herself, she didn't need it. "Are you sure?" He asked. " I'm sure," she said. He shrugged and bought two, one just in case she changed her mind.

Hey Of Course Because I Am Your Number One

Princess In The Whole Wide World Keep Your Eyes

On Only Me Or I'll Go Somewhere You Don't Know

Then You Hugged Me From The Back It Was So

Sudden HEY! You Said, " Watch Out You're Gonna

Get Run Over," And You Turned Away!

Kynomi kept beside him, not really paying attention to her surroundings, until she knew he wasn't going to look back down at her. She sighed and slowly turned to walk away. Absentmindedly she walked right past an on coming cart that nearly ran her over. She kept walking until she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and a voice in her ear. " KYNOMI! Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?" Inuyasha asked sternly. " What would you care?" She said quietly. The tears began to flow from her eyes. She hiccupped. " Are you insane?" He asked, wiping away a few stray tears. He smiled sweetly. " I love you." He said. Once she registered what he said she smiled back up. She then grabbed his face and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss before blushing wildly and in many shades. It took him a second to realize what was happening, but then again, he never was too quick to catch on!

A/N: How was that for not knowing much about Inuyasha? Good? I hope! Please reveiw!


End file.
